


A Theory Of Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Musicican AU, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Remus Lupin, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Draco’s mother left his father, taking Draco with her, and moved into the abandoned house on the other side of the field the Weasley’s lived near, Ginny heard Draco singing while searching for his cat, Maude, in the field. Narcissa and Molly quickly became friends and the Weasley’s quickly found out that Narcissa and Draco had been forced to be rude to “Blood-traitors” because of Lucius. At a family lunch, {that included Narcissa and Draco} Ginny announced that Her, Luna, and Hermione were starting a band called Flight theory and needed a lead vocalist and lead guitarist. Draco volunteered for vocalist, saying she could do piano as well. She then said Pansy Parkinson could play the guitar extremely well due to the lessons she had taken from age 5. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione agreed, much to Ron’s distaste at having Draco in his sister’s band. Over the summer, they got together after Pansy agreed, decided to be anonymous, and recorded an EP called Taking Off. They went back to Hogwarts for Draco, Hermione, and Pany’s sixth year and Ginny and Luna’s fifth as their EP took over the wizarding and muggle music charts alike.





	1. The Beginning

**[flighttheorymusic.weebly.com](https://flighttheorymusic.weebly.com/) **

**Draco**

“Well, maybe if you didn’t support that bumbling headmaster we wouldn’t be having this argument!” Draco had been home for a total of 30 minutes when Narcissa and Lucius began arguing. Again. As far as he knew, they had been arguing the whole school year.

“I’m leaving! This time for good!” Draco’s mum stomped into the parlour where he had been eavesdropping, glowering.

“Draco, you must make a choice. Whether you want to stay here with your father or come with me. Now.” Draco knew what he needed to do, although he was nervous his father would abuse him for it. Again.

Draco took a deep breath. “I’ll start packing.”

He saw his mother smile as he headed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Draco and Narcissa had found a suitable home. It was an abandoned two-story at the edge of a field, where Draco could see The Burrow on the other side. Damn it. The house itself needed work as well, It was literally falling apart on his head. Apparently, it was the only house his mum could afford with the small amount of money Lucius gave her. They were going to separate, Draco just knew it.

He sighed, following Narcissa into the shit hole that was his new home. Stepping through the door, the first thing he noticed was the large, ornate, gold framed mirror.

“I-I think that’s the second part of The Mirror of Erised.” his mum stuttered.

“If you look into it don’t you see your greatest desires?” Draco questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. Tell me what you see.” Narcissa gently lead Draco to the mirror sitting in the middle of their sitting room.

Draco gazed into the mirror, watching as the glass swirled in front of him. He started at what he saw. There was...a girl. She was tall, with shoulder-length pale blonde hair, pale skin, and Draco’s exact silver eyes. She was wearing a Slytherin green strapless dress with a sparkly silver belt and matching stilettos. She looked like she was going to a coronation or something. She...was Draco. Draco looked at his-no, her, mum.

“Mum, I see myself...as a girl.”

“So I now have a daughter instead of a son?” Narcissa seemed excited, Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. Narcissa was fine with it. Thank Merlin. Draco hugged her mum, then grabbed the box containing the things for her bedroom. She headed upstairs, almost falling through a rotting step, but managing to steady herself. She dumped the box on the floor of the first room she claimed, then headed back downstairs to help her mum move her bed in. Narcissa and her daughter had the bed halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

“It’s open!” Narcissa called from the headboard of the bed. Draco heard the door open, then footsteps came towards them.

“Narcissa Malfoy? Draco? It’s Molly Weasley! I brought some welcome dinner for you!” The redheaded witch called up the stairs.

“Let us put the bed down then we’ll come down,” Narcissa replied, panting slightly from the weight of the bed. They reached the top and set the bed down, Draco rolling her shoulders as she walked down the stairs.

“You’re living...here? Where is Lucius?” Molly looked around the self-destructing house that was now Draco’s home.

“Lucius and I are separating. This is all Draco and I could afford with the money he “gifted” us.”

Molly looked sad, then her eyes light up. “You should come over for dinner tonight, Hermione Granger is settling in right now, and the rest of the clan wants to meet you.”

“That would be nice...but I don’t think they’ll like having a former death eater and a gi-”Narcissa cut herself off, careful not to reveal her daughter’s true gender.

“What?” Molly looked confused at why Narcissa had cut herself off. Draco was watching all of this with a slight smirk, noting how her mother and Molly were bonding as mothers.

“I think we’ll take you up on that offer.” Draco cut in, saving herself from all of the sappy stuff. She was going to save that for her boyfriend, thank you very much.

“Amazing! Come over in about half an hour and you can formally meet the rest of the clan.” Molly smiled at Draco, hugged Narcissa, and left.

“Why don’t you take a shower and change, then we can leave. If you feel comfortable, I can lend you one of my sundresses.”

“Alright, mum. Thanks.” Draco headed upstairs to search for the bathroom, grabbing a mint green sundress from her mum’s box.

 

**Ginny**

Ginny was setting the table when she heard singing. It seemed like a guy, singing a muggle song Hermione had played for her once. It was by a band called Tonight Alive.

_Everytime it rains I run to you_

_I meant it everytime I said I loved you_

_I kiss the thought of you and I_

_I still regret the day that we said goodbye_

_And do you think of me at night_

Ginny grabbed her broom and flew over the field to investigate.

_I still wish we could have made it right_

_You can’t say that I never tried_

_I guess everything seems more clear on the other side_

She was hovering over the field when the figure came into view. She was mistaken, it was a girl singing. She was relatively tall, with white blonde shoulder length hair, and she was barefoot with a mint green sundress. Although she seemed to have a pretty flat chest...weird. And she was gone. Damn it.

“Ginny! Our new neighbours are here! Come and meet them!” Percy was yelling at her to come down. She huffed, she wanted to see the girl again! She flew down, put her broom in the broom shed, and headed inside, only to stop dead in her tracks. The girl in the mint dress was standing halfway behind Narcissa Malfoy and it was DRACO MALFOY.

“Wha-how-huh?” she stuttered, shocked, and not quite believing what she was seeing.

“Hello, I’m sure you have heard of me, but I am Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my **_DAUGHTER_ ** Draco. We live across the field from you.

“In the old shack?”

“The one in need of repairs?” Fred and George asked in tandem.

Narcissa nodded.

“Come sit down for dinner.” Ginny’s mum lead everyone to the table, waved her wand, and an array of delicious food appeared.

“Mo-om. Why did you make so much food for THEM?” Ginny heard Ron complain from across the table.

“Ronald Weasley, be polite!” Hermione chided him, a faint flush on her cheeks.

Ron just looked down, grumbling.

Ginny sat up straighter, getting an idea. She could start a band! She knew Hermione could play the guitar and Luna could play bass, she could play the drums, and Draco could sing amazingly! All they needed was a lead guitarist and a pianist...

*************************************************

**Draco**

Draco was in the basement when she saw the piano. It was obviously old, but it still looked playable, interestingly enough. She pulled the bench out, sat down, and began playing from the bottom of her heart.

[ **Drowning in Death.mp3** ](https://drive.google.com/a/students.rockingham.k12.va.us/file/d/1Jr1fvW-k62_bLfbCe5detgjnCdDmdB-P/view?usp=drive_web)

She heard the back door open as she finished the song, and the light steps of her mother drifted downstairs. Narcissa’s daughter heard her mother pause at the bottom of the basement stairs, seemingly listening to the music. Then, Narcissa continued forwards, to her daughter playing the piano.

“Dray? Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Ron are here. They want to ask you something.”

Draco stood up, cracking her back. “I’ll be up in a second mum. Let me fix my hair.”

Narcissa nodded, disappearing upstairs again, dusting off her gardening gloves. Draco stepped in front of the full-length mirror with the crack running down its length and pulled the hair tie out of her now shoulder length fine blonde hair. She shook her head out, and tied her hair back again, letting her newly cut bangs feather her eyebrows.

She then headed up to meet her newly found neighbours, grimacing at the dirt on the stairs. She would have to clean that later. She nodded at Hermione, half smiled at Ginny, raised an eyebrow at Ron, and smiled at her half-cousin.

“What’s up?” She noticed Ginny was bouncing on her toes, very out of character for her.

“Mum wants you and your mum to come over for lunch. And I have news!”

“We’ll be there in a moment Ginny,” Narcissa replied, appearing in the doorway.

Ginny grinned at the two women, then lept on her waiting broom and flew off.

“This news must be big,” Narcissa commented, placing a pale hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco nodded.

“Let me get changed into something nicer and we can go.”

Her mother nodded, gently shoeing her daughter towards the stairs. Draco took the rotting stairs two at a time, silently thanking her long legs. She skipped the top step {It was rotting} and entered her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. She opened the wardrobe, selected the dress that she was going to wear, pulled out her boots, closed the closet door, opened the bureau, grabbed a pair of tan boy short style underwear and a matching bra, then pulled everything on. She stepped in front of the mirror to braid her hair, then approvingly examined her figure up and down. The dress was from a muggle website called Dolls Kill, as were the boots. They were a bit different than her normal style, but she liked them. Suitable for meeting Harry Bloody Potter as a girl. She grabbed her purse from the side table, slid on her sunglasses, and headed out the door to meet her mum on the front porch.

Draco’s dress: https://www.dollskill.com/metallic-fit-n-flare-dress-silver.html

Draco’s boots: https://www.dollskill.com/fishnet-lace-up-thigh-high-boots-black.html

Draco’s purse: https://www.dollskill.com/high-tea-time-wristlet.html

**Harry**

He was helping set the tables when they walked in. Narcissa Malfoy and a girl in a strapless shimmering silver dress and black thigh high heels. She looked strangely familiar.

“Hello! Welcome to lunch!” Fred and George exclaimed in tandem to the two women.

“Hello Fred, Gorge.” Narcissa nodded at the twins, sitting down in her seat gracefully. Harry glanced at the other young woman. She was talking quietly with Hermione, moving her hands as she described something.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked Ron, who was next to him.

“That’s Malfoy. Turns out he is a she.” Harry’s eyes widened. That was Draco? The Slytherin brat? No way. Harry looked at her again, examining her almost silver eyes, thin white blonde hair, and her pointy face. That was DEFINITELY Draco. Come to think of it, Draco and Narcissa had always had a sort of ethereal look about them.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Ginny. “I am starting a band with Luna and Hermione and Draco is going to be the lead vocalist.

“What?!” Draco shouted, A crazy look in her almost silver eyes.


	2. A Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes to St Mungo's due to Ginny's over-assertiveness. Harry isn't worried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Nath here. I'm so sorry this took me forever to write, I have a really hard time writing chapters over 1000 words, and this is only 943. I hate to say that this {Random, infrequent updates} is going to be the norm. I need a beta reader, please!

**Draco**

_ This was crazy talk. She couldn’t be the lead singer of a band! She didn’t know the first thing about normal witches and wizards! She couldn’t do this, she wasn’t even a real girl, she was just some guy trying to get attention- _

She didn’t notice how she curled up in her seat or how Narcissa rushed over with Molly Weasley hot on her heels, or how Harry-of all people-looked worried. She definitely didn’t notice dropping her glamour over her elven ears or tattoos. All she noticed was her spiralling thoughts. 

“Dray. Dray, darling. Dray. Draco. Dra-you know what, I’m flooing St. Mungo's.” She heard through the chatter in her head, who was saying it? Why were they going to call St. Mungos? Was she going to be admitted again? They would find out Narcissa wasn’t her real mum, they would do the searching and find out why she ran away! She didn’t want to go…..

Everything went dark.

  
  
  


**Harry**

 

Harry didn’t know what was happening, but that was normal. He and the rest of the Weasley’s sat confused as Draco FREAKED OUT. Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs Weasley were hunched over Draco, trying to do something, it seemed, while Mr Weasley was flooing St. Mungo’s at Narcissa’s request. When the healers took Draco away with Narcissa close behind her. 

“What happened?” Ron voiced everyone’s confusion from across the table from Harry. 

“Do you guys remember how at the end of the last term Draco disappeared? Hermione spoke up quietly. She looked nervous. Very nervous. “Draco has really bad clinical anxiety and depression. She was in the mental ward of St. Mungo’s.”

Harry glanced around, seeing everyone’s eyes wide in shock at this new information. 

“H-how do you know this, Mione?” Ron questioned his best friend, running a hand through his already messed up hair. 

“Narcissa told me. Now, we can talk about this later, we have to go see if Draco is alright!” Hermione looked worried, though Harry didn’t understand WHY she was nervous for the prat.

Ron sighed, then followed his girlfriend to the front porch to wait. Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he hoped the blonde was alright.

 

**Draco**

 

She was thirsty. That was her first thought after waking up, her second being she was laying on a stark white bed, in a stark white hospital gown, in a stark white room. Thirdly, it tasted as if she had had all sorts of potions shoved down her throat. She moaned, and a healer rushed in a few moments later.

“Draco! What are you doing back here, love?” She recognized the mind healer, an elderly witch named Marissa Love. 

“Water.” she croaked out, not even trying to speak more than was necessary.

“Alright dear.” Healer love transfigured a plant into a pitcher of water and glass, then poured her one. Dray downed the water, then another before wiping her mouth and explaining.

“First: I’m a girl. Second: I had an attack.” as she explained the shortened version of all of the events, she watched as Healer Love’s grey eyebrows crept higher and higher into her hairline.

“Well, can you tell me what triggered the attack? It will help you get out of here sooner.” Healer Love hinted with a wink.

“I’m going to be the lead singer of a band,” she told her personal healer. Yes, she had a personal healer, she was in here so often it kinda made sense. 

“Oh, that’s nice darling. I assume you just panicked and passed out from anxiety.” Healer Love was already scribbling on a parchment with a blue quill, softly smiling. 

“Yeah, that’s about right. Can I go now? I didn’t get to finish dinner.” 

Healer Love nodded, passing Dray her clothes and leaving the room to give her patient some privacy. When Dray left her room a moment later, back in her dress and boots, swinging her purse from two fingers. Arriving in the lobby, she came to a halt to see the whole Weasley clan, their guests, and her mum looking nervous. Narcissa moved first. 

“Oh, darling are you alright! We can go home if you want. Are you hungry?” She smothered her daughter in a hug, Dray feeling tears drip onto her hair. 

“Can we go to that Vietnamese place?” she mumbled into her mother’s dress, feeling her stomach rumble. Narcissa laughed, then glanced over at Molly to confirm this revelation. Molly nodded, Dray whooped, and they were off.

******************

 

After a lovely meal of Vietnamese soup, the Weasley’s and their guests had gone home grinning, and Dray and her mum were home as well. Dray was laying on the bed sheet spread out on the floor that doubled as her bed, thinking.

_ Harry has nice eyes, like emeralds. He has the best lips, I want to snog him senseless. _

At this though, Dray sat bolt upright, wringing her hands in the green jumper she slept in. Why was she thinking of Potter like that?

**Harry**

 

Harry was awake, not able to sleep. He had a hand beneath his head, the opposite one on his stomach.

_ Draco was stunning, all legs that go on for miles, glittering hair, kinda ethereal looks. At one point he thought he had caught a glimpse of pointed ears, but he was mistaken, most likely. His mind was clouded by fantasies of shoving the blonde Slytherin up against a wall and snogging her until she couldn’t see straight. Wait, what?  _

He thought back to Draco’s freak out, and he was DEFINITELY sure he had seen pointed ears. He would ask Hermione in the morning, he decided, rolling over onto his side. He fell asleep to Ron’s snores, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader! Comment, kudos, and bookmarks make my day! {Nice ones at least.}


	3. Black Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting: Remus Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like two months, I'm trying to write longer chapters than what I normally write, so it takes longer to complete. This is unbeta'd. I do not own anything.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath

**Draco**

 

**_I’m lighting up my black heart…._ ** That sounded catchy enough. She was sitting in her back garden trying to write a song for the band that she was apparently the lead singer of. Volunteering to write a song for the band was a BAD idea. 

“Dray! Your cousin is here!” she heard Narcissa shot from the front door. Dray whooped, slid into the hall, and leapt down the steps, wincing when her foot went through the floorboards. She felt thin, scarred hands grab her wrist and drag her up. 

“Remus!” she shouted, hugging her favourite-and only-cousin. She felt his chest vibrate with laughter as Narcissa muttered things in Elven. Dray shifted, and felt the smooth lines of his binder pressed against her cheek. She pulled back from the hug. 

“How long have you been wearing that thing?” she questioned, slipping into her native language.

Remus shifted, his amber eyes darting to the side. “Um...a few hours?” 

“Go take it off, Remus. Ten hours is not ‘a few’ “ Narcissa gently chided her nephew, gently shoving him towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t try to use the toilet, It’s broken, like everything else in this fucking house.” Dray called after her cousin, smirking as he stiffened. Narcissa whapped her daughter in the back of the head, but Dray thought it was worth it. The pale young woman snickered, then headed to the kitchen to prepare tea for herself and her cousin. 

**Remus**

 

A few moments later-ten to be exact-Remus was out of his binder and reviewing what his young cousin had written for her band’s first song. It was surprisingly good, portraying feelings that Dray didn’t often speak. He could tell Dray had poured her heart out in this song, and it was going to sound REALLY cool one the whole band performed it. 

“Hey Dray--Can you call your bandmates over? I want to hear what the full version  sounds like,” he called, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Yeah! Pansy just arrived-she’s staying here for the rest of the summer-and everyone else is just across the field.”

He hard quiet talking, then exclamations of surprise, and laughter. Running towards the itchen, and three voices shouting simultaneously, “Professor Lupin!” 

The werewolf was tackle-hugged by none other than Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood, as Pansy and Dray stood aside, not wanting to intrude. 

“What did you want us here for?” Hermione asked, always one for business, after extracting herself from the hug-pile. 

“Dray wrote a song and I wanted to hear the full version because it’s really good.”

Pansy nodded, “Do you have anything composed yet Dray?” 

“Yeah. Can I borrow your guitar?” Pansy passed her guitar over to Draco, who turned it on, tuned it, and began playing.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUnoaE6h5wI&t=0s&list=LLtkAbo62IdiXOnU5S-L9ieg&index=7 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUnoaE6h5wI&t=0s&list=LLtkAbo62IdiXOnU5S-L9ieg&index=7)

Everyone was silent. 

“Wow…” Ginny’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“That was intense.” Pansy’s eyes were wide.

“That was...amazing.” Even Luna, who was normally never speechless, couldn’t speak. 

“That’s our first single. Definitely” Hermione was already planning what to do next, from adding percussion to producing it. 

“We don’t have a studio to record it in though.” Ginny groaned, upset that they wouldn’t be able to produce the song. Everyone was silent, thinking of ways to produce the album.

“What if we took one of the extra  rooms here and turned it into a studio?” Remus spoke up, glancing at Narcissa, “I could produce the album, we would just need money…”

“I know what you’re implying Remus and I refuse to help. You are a responsible adult and can do this yourself.” Narcissa replied, turning to the stove. Remus sighed “I guess I can use some of my inheritance for it.”

“You got an inheritance?!” Draco’s jaw was almost on the floor.

“Yeah, dad actually liked me sometimes.” Remus stood up from the table and collected his mind, then went to answer the door.

“Woah, Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?” The redheaded male Weasley was looking surprised, but stoked.

“I’m going to stay here for a bit to produce an EP.” He sighed, then stepped aside to let Ron and Harry in. He was actually surprised that no one had mentioned his chest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Diamante's Black Heart, which I thought fit Draco Perfectly.
> 
> The group I listened to while writing this is One Ok Rock, which you can find here: https://open.spotify.com/artist/7k73EtZwoPs516ZxE72KsO
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath


	4. Fight The Night & Savior of Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight the Night--One Ok Rock--35xxxv  
> Savior of Song-Nano ft. MY FIRST STORY-Arpeggio of Blue Steel End Credits Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it takes me FOREVER to update this story, and I'm so sorry. I'm trying to write chapters over 1,000 words, and that can be a bit hard when you have what feels like permanent writer's block, swim team for an hour an a half every morning, and two younger brothers. I'll try to update at least two more times before August 28 {My first day back at school}
> 
> Remus has underlined italics, dray is normal italics, both are bold italics
> 
> Obviously, I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I the artist of these songs. Most of them, at least. 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath

**Draco**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L05R2zTMY8Y**

 

_ Here comes the rain _

_ So many scars never fade _

_ This is the price of war _

_ And we’ve paid with time _

 

Sitting on a stool in the temporary recording studio, Dray made sure to fill her voice with as much emotion as possible as he voiced the song her older brother had written for her. The rest of the band was doing the instrumental in the other half of the room, and the soft music filled the small room.

 

_ We’ll fight fight till there’s nothing left to say _

_ {Whatever it takes} _

_ We’ll fight fight till your fears, they go away _

_ The light is gone and we know once more _

_ We’ll fight fight till we see another day _

 

With Remus scribbling more lyrics onto a scrap of paper in the next room, they were steadily on their way to an EP. The blonde vocalist was actually thinking of asking Remus to sing on a song with her. Maybe the one called  **_Savior of Song_ ** that she had written last school year. It was made for two vocalists that knew Japanese, and she knew her brother was fluent.

_ Let’s move along, it’s late _

_ The sun will rise once again _

_ The field is lined with the brave _

_ Souls in relief _

 

_ We’ll fight fight till there’s nothing left to say _

_ {Whatever it takes} _

_ We’ll fight fight till your fears, they go away _

_ The light is gone and we know once more _

_ We’ll fight fight till we see another day, another day _

_ Whatever it takes _

_ Whatever it takes _

 

At the instrumental, she glanced through the glass wall separating her and her band to see Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny all miraculously getting along. 

 

_ Here comes the rain _

_ So many scars never fade _

_ This is the price of war _

_ And we’ve paid with time _

 

_ We’ll fight fight till there’s nothing left to say _

_ {Whatever it takes} _

_ We’ll fight fight till your fears, they go away _

_ The light is gone and we know once more _

_ We’ll fight fight till we see another day _

_ We’ll fight fight till we see another day _

_ We’ll fight fight till we see another day _

 

As the song ended, she thought back to before, when she was a closeted Slytherin who hid her weaknesses behind rude-no, flat out racist remarks and dirty looks. Now, the people who had endured the worst of her bullying were some of her closest friends and she was living practically next door to the Weasleys. She never thought she would get to live with her role model brother again, not since father had disgraced him from the Malfoy name and kicked him out for being a trans werewolf. 

She stood up when Remus stepped in. “Hey, Remus? Would you be willing to sing a song with me? The one called Saviour of Song? Please?” She turned her strongest puppy dog eyes on the sandy-haired man. 

He groaned, “Fine. Just this once.” She grinned, hugged him, then shoved the taller {Only by a little} man onto the second stool. 

“Let’s do it now!” She turned to the band, “We’re going to do Savior of Song. The one that you haven’t heard the lyrics to yet.”

She counted down on her fingers, and they began. 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2uqpqrYmMY

 

_ I look across a raging war  _

_ And feel the steady beating of my heart _

_ Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni _

_ Yaiba wo furioshite ikunda _

 

_ Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima no _

_ Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku _

_ Sensenfukoku no uta zankobu ni somare kono chikai wo _

_ We’ll fight until the bitter end _

 

As they sang, Dray saw Ron and Harry {Who had just come in} look shocked at something, probably Remus’ voice.

 

**_Togireta no ne wo_ **

**_Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete_ **

**_Bokura no haguruma wo it’s time to stop and rewind, stop and rewind_ **

_ Ushinatta kibou wo _

_ Kowareta jikan _ **_no PIISU wo atsumete_ **

**_Torimodosu tame ni you need to fall and unwind_ **

 

_ Hashiridasu kodou sae mo _

_ Kagiranai itsukishi wo _

_ Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO _

**_Saviour of song_ **

**_A saviour of song_ **

 

They were really getting into it, putting all emotion into their voices as they sang. Dray grinned as the intro to her verse began.

 

_ Ikitomari is this our ending ano hi _

_ Zenshin wo tsukisashita their words of glory meguri _

 

_ Jigoujitoko no michi kawari hateba hibi aoku terashite _

_ A destined future we’ll defend _

 

**_Kuzureta genjitsu to,_ **

**_Zetsubou ni karare mayoi tsuzukate_ **

**_Itsuka nozonda mirai it’s time to stop and rewind, stop and rewind_ **

_ Wasureta kokoro _

_ Tojikometa yami wo kirihiraite _

**_Mamori nuku tame ni you need to fall and unwind, fall and unwind_ **

 

**_Afuredasu shoudou sae mo_ **

_ Kanau hazu mo nai yume wo _

_ Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO _

**_Saviour of song_ **

**_A saviour of song_ **

This was the most meaningful part of the song, in her opinion. Rapping to rock music about the injustices of the magical world? Sorely needed in music today.

 

_ Did you ever take the time to stop and think _

_ Or imagine all the damage your words could cause _

_ It’s now you’re standing in front of a battle scene _

_ And one by one you’re watching as hope is lost _

 

**_Even though you can’t undo all that you have done_ **

**_It’s not too late to right all that you’ve done wrong._ **

**_You only need to acknowledge the abysmal mind_ **

**_And then you’ll find the answers inside of you._ **

 

_ Ima made todokanakute _

_ Sukui no te wo zutto kobande ita, _

_ Hagane no you na kurushimi ni _

_ Yaiba wo furioshite ikunda _

 

**_Togireta no ne wo_ **

**_Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete_ **

**_Bokura no haguruma wo it’s time to stop and rewind, stop and rewind_ **

_ Ushinatta kibou wo _

_ Kowareta jikan _ **_no PIISU wo atsumete_ **

**_Torimodosu tame ni you need to fall and unwind_ **

 

_ Hashiridasu kodou sae mo _

_ Kagiranai itsukishi wo  _

_ Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO _

**_Saviour of song_ **

**_A saviour of song!_ **

 

The song ended, and Dray looked up to see Remus downing a glass of water, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, and Ginny all panting, and Harry, Ron, and Narcissa all applauding wildly.

 

“That was awesome Malfoy.” Weasley was looking kinda disgusted that he had liked the song, which made Dray laugh.

 

“Thanks. It’s called Saviour of Song.”

 

As she turned to speak to Remus, she heard Harry say to Weasley, “Fuck, I think I like Malfoy.”

 

The fallen pureblood turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really check out the videos for the songs, they're amazing. I kinda need a beta reader, Grammarly free isn't the best for giving feedback on whether the characters are OOC or not.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in forever, but I've been so busy! I'm going to try to update this as much as possible, but no promises. 
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> XO Nath

 

**Draco**

 

_ Running, running. Chased by something, who knows what. Ah! Hogwarts, safety! Closer, closer. Up the steps, a little faster. Doors closing, doors closing? “No freaks at Hogwarts!” Fists slammed against wood, knees to stone steps. Turn around, father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with wands out. Pointed at you. Speak your last. “What did we do wrong, God.” Be the light, be the light. Closer, closer now. Deep breath. Bloodbloodbloodbloodblood. _

 

Her eyes flashed open. Be The Light. She reached over and grabbed a roll of parchment and quill. Putting the quill to parchment, she scribbled line after line of a new song.

“Dray! Breakfast!” was called up the stairs. Looks like Remus had decided to pitch in for once. She stood up, stretching her arms up as high as she could, pulled on a white crop top with black sleeves that kinda washed her out, but still looked badass, dark grey stonewash shorts, and topped the outfit off with a pair of black and white checked boots, then headed downstairs to eat.

*********

Later that evening, they were back at The Burrow. Pansy was there too, being as she was sleeping on the ratty couch in Dray’s sitting room. 

“Dray! Written anything yet?” Ginny appeared behind the blonde female, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Dray gently removed her arm and stepped aside. 

“Actually, yes. I won’t perform it now, but it’s called Be the Light.” Dray stuck her nose up in the air, miming how she acted last school year.

“Funny. Go sit down.” Narcissa gently pushed her daughter to the large table, continuing her conversation with Molly. 

“Kay. Oh! Potter, get your butt over here.” Dray dragged the dark-haired man to a secluded corner and turned to him.

“Yesterday I heard what you said to Weasley. How you think you may like me. I think I may also like you, romantically, but I’m still trying to figure out all of this gender stuff, so I wouldn’t be able to be as committed as I would like. After I figure out more about my gender and talk to Remus, I would be willing to be in a romantic relationship with you. But at the moment, I think it would be easier for us to be friends. Alright?”

Harry was silent after Dray’s speech, seemingly thinking things over. Dray was focusing on the enticing way his cheeks turned a bit darker than his skin tone when he blushed, and the way his emerald eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight. 

“Okay. I’ll be your friend for now, and once you figure out your gender and stuff, we can talk again.” Harry finally spoke up, looking the blonde pureblood directly in the eyes.

************

_ Just the thought of another day _

_ How did we end up this way? _

_ What did we do wrong, God? _

 

_ Even though the days go on _

_ So far, so far, so far away from _

_ It seems so close _

 

_ Always weighing on my shoulders _

_ A time like no other _

_ It all changed on that day _

_ Sadness and so much pain _

_ You can touch the sorrow here _

_ I don’t know what to blame _

_ I just watch and watch again, oh _

 

_ Even though the days go on _

_ So far, so far, so far away from _

_ It seems so close _

_ Even though the days go on _

_ So far, so far, so far away from _

_ It seems so close _

 

_ What did it leave behind? _

_ What did it take from us and wash away? _

_ It may be long _

_ But with our hearts start a new _

_ And keep it up and not give up _

_ With our heads held high _

 

_ You have seen hell and made it back again _

_ How to forget?  _

_ We can’t forget the lives that were lost along the way _

_ And then you realize that wherever you go, there you are _

_ Time won’t stop so we keep moving on _

_ Yesterday’s night turns to light _

_ Tomorrow’s night turns to light _

_ Oh be the light _

 

_ Always weighing on my shoulder _

_ A time like no other  _

_ It all changed on that day _

_ Sadness and so much pain _

_ Anyone can close their eyes _

_ Pretend nothing is wrong _

_ Open your eyes and look for light _

 

_ Oh, what did it leave behind? _

_ What did it take from us and wash away? _

_ It may be long _

_ But with our hearts start a new _

_ And keep it up and not give up _

_ With our heads held high, yeah, yeah _

 

_ You have seen hell and made it back again _

_ How to forget?  _

_ We can’t forget the lives that were lost along the way _

_ And then you realize that wherever you go, there you are _

_ Time won’t stop so we keep moving on _

_ Yesterday’s night turns to light _

_ Tomorrow’s night turns to light _

_ Oh be the light _

 

_ Some days just pass by _

_ And some are unforgettable _

_ We can’t choose the reason why _

_ But we can choose what to do on the day after _

_ So with that hope, with that determination _

_ Let’s make tomorrow a brighter and better day _

 

_ Oh, yeah, oh, and yeah, oh, and yeah, oh _

 

_ Be the light _

 

“That song was for Potter. Harry.” Dray was losing her voice after finishing the song, those high notes always kill her voice. Someday, she hopes to be able to hit them easily.

“Thank you, Dray,” Harry spoke quietly from his seat.

  
  
  
Dray’s Top: 

https://www.dollskill.com/current-mood-total-bs-crop-top-white.html

  
  


Dray’s Shorts:  [ https://www.dollskill.com/clothing/bottoms.html?p_=1&c_=31-0&i_=our_favs&s_=https://www.dollskill.com/clothing/bottoms/shorts.html ](https://www.dollskill.com/clothing/bottoms.html?p_=1&c_=31-0&i_=our_favs&s_=https://www.dollskill.com/clothing/bottoms/shorts.html)

  
  


Dray’s Boots: 

https://www.dollskill.com/checker-ankle-lace-up-boot-black.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great, kudos-es are great, subscriptions are great!
> 
> XO Nath


	6. Author's Note

I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be continuing this, ever. I didn't have any plot planned out and was just writing whatever popped into my head, so it's just a mess. I've never had any motivation to write this, and it's just been a huge pain in the ass for me. So, this is the end. Farewell, my friends.


End file.
